Misfile Bijuu
by scapheap
Summary: Sometimes the universe hate you, Ash Upton wake up as a giant fox and get befriend by a blond kid. Is it another misfile or something else going on.
1. Chapter 1: Limbs 14?

First fanfic let see how badly this turn out.

Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Misfile's characters belong to Chris Hazelton.

This story was witten by scapheap i.e. me

"You ready?" human level speech

_'I'm a idiot'_ human/animal thought

"**Yes little one" **demon level speech/jujitsu

**'The fourth hokage what a joke' demon thought**

* * *

Misfile Bijuu

Chapter 1: limbs 14?

Ash Upton opened her eyes. She was in a lightly flooded cell. _'Ok what happen last night'_ she thought as she got to her hands and knees _'really small cell not enough room to stand up'_. Prop up at the side of the cell was a simple looking broadsword with blue handle _'Odd they let me keep my sword through it looks oddly small'_ Ash mused. _'Two arms, two legs, nine tails, ok good to...'_ Ash's thoughts came to crashing halt.

000

A blond little boy walk along a flooded path as he reflected on his 6th birthday. 'not much of a birthday'.

wake up in a bare bones bedroom, got smaller than everyone else breakfast, mange to eat half of it before it got stolen. Blame for stealing someone toy, punish even if the toy was in the pointed hand, miss lunch because of the punishment, push in the pond (pusher got off scot free), smaller dinner, go to bed.

The boy pause hearing splashing and with nothing better to do ran toward it.

000

Out of every thing the boy thought what it could be, giant fox did not cross his mind. A giant red nine tailed fox that may be having a panic attack. He tried think of was it could be (_'Kyuubi?, no, one it dead, two it a large scary monster, not a giant non-scary fox.'_ etc etc.) but came up blank.

The boy took a deep breath "Hello!". The fox froze before turning it head toward the blond **"Um hi, are you an angel by any chance"** asked the fox in a deep voice. The boy shook his head "no I'm Naruto a human" he pause "or maybe a demon the adults call me that a lot" another pause "why did you ask if I was an angel".

"**Well last time I woke up in a different body an angel turn up to say how he mess up my life"** the fox replied **"O and don't mention that last sentence to any one. Anyway my name is Ash and I used to be human but now I'm a nine tail fox, last thing I remember before waking up here was going to sleep as a human in my house."**

Naruto smiled "Same here, the going to sleep thing not the change into some else, only it was the orphanage" he slip in to a thinking face "you're nicer than everyone else will you be my friend"

Ash blinked **"um, sure kid"** _'nicer? I'm only talking to him'_ **"any idea on where we are kid"** Ash asked.

"No" yawn Naruto looking unsteady. "Get on my back kid it drier than the floor" Ash said.

After Naruto got to a stable part and fell asleep Ash eyes were drawled to a piece of paper with a symbol on it. 'What that?' were Ash's last thoughts before she join Naruto in sleep.

* * *

Yes it a short opening this is scene setting after all. A few questions I think will be ask and misc info

Ash age is 20 (or at least she think she is). Ash's sword is similar but not exactly like Vashiel's sword, it also one of three with the other two being different weapons let see if anyone can guess them. Naruto will not get mob in the street but his life will be bad. Yes Ash has human thoughts but demon speech.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	2. Chapter 2: Nidaime is bad with orphans

Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Misfile's characters belong to Chris Hazelton.

This story was witten by scapheap a.k.a. me

"You ready?" human level speech.

_'I'm a idiot.'_ human/animal thought.

"**Yes little one." **demon level speech/jujitsu.

**'The fourth hokage what a joke.' **demon thought.

_boom. _Sound effect.

* * *

Misfile Bijuu

chapter 2: Nidaime is bad with orphans.

_Knock knock_ Naruto slowly open his eyes _'faded wallpaper, bare room, yeah it was just a dream through I wonder what it meant and Ash Upton is a odd name'_ he slip out of his bed still dressed in yesterday clothes and walked to the door and open it.

The orphanage manager was standing with a mean grin on her face. "Hey demon you're 6 you know what that mean."

_'Judging by your face nothing good for me'_ Naruto thought darkly "what?" he replied.

000

_Slam! _The orphanage door close leaving Naruto outside _'they allow to thrown out kids as young as six! Who past that law!'_ Naruto wonder. He look around _'the old man said go to the tallest building if I was in trouble so where is... ah there' _and began to move but was hit by a sudden headache.

000

Ash look at the dimming lights removing her claw from the symbol. The light levels return to normal _'ok don't touch that part of it.' _Ash figure before returning to poking the symbol.

000

Naruto shook his head after the headache disappear _'What was that about?'_ since the answer was unlikely to pop out the air he ran to the Hokage tower.

000

fortunately it was early morning so Naruto got to the Hokage tower unmolested (not in that way) and the secretary value his job more than petty revenge. In the office sat a old looking man, who name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Putting down some paperwork he then look at the boy "Hello Naruto, what bring you to my office" he said while mentally preparing himself for whatever the boy said. "Did you know orphanage can toss out problem cases when they reach six?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen lifted a eyebrow "They can?" getting up and looking through a law book "They can. Why did the Nidaime past this?" thinking Hiruzen remember a landlord who didn't hate Naruto "Ok Naruto stay here I'll sort something out"

"Old man quick question do you know a Ash Upton?" "No why" "Had a dream last night and people in my dreams are people I know but I'm drawing a blank on Ash"

"Well if I have time I'll see what I can find" Hiruzen glance at the paperwork _'not likely through' _he thought as the door close.

000

Ash sat on her haunches (someone tell me if that I got that right) _'Ok this symbol is the lock to my prison this part is a kill switch if the symbol fail, this part channel something, this part restrict the channelling and look like it meant to be remove at some point...'_ Ash had been fiddling with the symbol all day to work out a way out but was still a long way off. On the bright side she work out where she was, a mind-scape, and had a petty good idea on who it was.

How she got here on the other hand had hit a dead end. Without information she was just guessing. Her memory stopped when she fell asleep that day and had no idea how long ago it was. The cell said nothing on the matter and her current body didn't help since her knowledge on foxes were they like cities and mythical nine tailed foxes was as close as demons got to being gods.

_'I wonder if I out rank Rumisiel'_

000

Naruto lay in his new bed thinking. The room look nice, the wallpaper look new, there were no nails sticking out the floor, he had a window, a proper window with glass. Strange this morning he was worried about freezing to death and now he was in a high-end (for him) apartment where the owner didn't hate him for no good reason that he could of. The water lap at his feet.

Naruto eyes snap open, yes he in that place again. Jumping to his feet Naruto tried to work out where he was but it all look the same. Sighing he wander the halls hoping for something familiar to guide him.

"**This way" **_'that works' _Naruto thought running toward the voice.

000

"Hi Ash!" Naruto yelled **"Hello Naruto" **Ash replied not as loudly **"I found out where this is"**

"Where are we?" **"We are in your mind-scape" **Naruto scratch his head "how?" Ash pointed at the paper on the bars **"This has somehow trap me here, why I have a idea but no proof yet"** "So we remove it?" **"No the maker or makers thought of that" **she tap the center **"This bit will kill both of us if the... the... seal? Fail" **"so you're trap forever" **"Maybe maybe not parts of it can be remove without it failing and I may be able to modify it but that a big maybe. But forget about this for now tell me about your day".**

* * *

Another short chapter. This is going to be a theme isn't it.

Question I foresee: Ash the seals master? She not a seals master yet but she a good mechanic, why would that help well car owners who know their car's engine well go find a different make of car then open the hood and identify all the pieces of the engine in 60 seconds, not easy is it, this Ash can and what is a seal but a collection of pieces (rings and stuff) put together to preform a job just like a engine. Foxes like cities? When was the last time you saw foxes in the wild (tv included)?

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	3. Chapter 3: loosen the chains

Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Misfile's characters belong to Chris Hazelton.

This story was witten by scapheap a.k.a. me

"You ready?" human level speech.

_'I'm a idiot.'_ human/animal thought.

"**Yes little one." **demon level speech

**'The fourth hokage what a joke.' **demon thought.

**Rasengan/God Killing Spear** jujitsu/hymn

_boom. _Sound effect.

* * *

Misfile Bijuu

chapter 3: Loosen the chains

**Two years later**

Naruto found a good amount of stores that didn't overcharge or refuse because he was a 'troublemaker' (including a store called Ichiraku). Ash and Naruto discover a year ago that he could summon a copy of Ash's sword for one second but then it break and disappear. Ash is betting on the channelling part of the seal being the cause of it. Hiruzen had not found any mention of an Ash or the Upton family.

At the moment Naruto was sitting in front of the cell bars. **"Ok now if you feel off in any way..."** "I know I know say stop we gone over this" Naruto sighed, it was nice having someone worried about you but Ash had a mother hen mode despite her devil may care outlook. **"Sorry" **picking up the manifested brush in her mouth she drew on the seal.

000

_Splash _**"And done" **dropping her paint brush into the water. "Hu? what?" Naruto started "I mean I was awake the whole time" _bonk _one of A_s_h's tails retreated into the cell**"Hey it work... a little"** Ash closed eyes and frowned. Naruto rubbing the bump on his head look up to a red mist flowing out the cell and forming a body.

_Splash again_ the body of Ash hit the ground while the other body got to it feet and held it hands to it face. It then spun around to Naruto "How do I look kid?". Ash's new body was 5'10" (twice the hight of naruto is the moment) with red hair, two red fox ears coming off the top of the head, nine fox tails hanging on the base of the spine, green slitted eyes and... "Ash why do you have my birthmarks" (clothes wise blue knight shirt and jeans, look up 'Shirou')

Ash look down at the water "That new... as well as the ears, tails and eyes slits" looking up with narrowing eyes "That could be for any reason, I could of given them to you when I was trapped or you gave them to me or we're related or it a big coincidental" Ash mused.

"So oneechan are you free now" Naruto had started to call Ash older sister a few months ago and Ash simply responded in kind "Not yet otouto I'll only loosen the chains so to speak". Sudden Ash's head snap left, Naruto asked "What is it?" "we're not alone".

"What? How?" Naruto hadn't seen any sign of anyone else being here "I can feel negative emotions after that run in with a demon" she wasn't about to mention nearly dying to the demon to her otouto.

"Two sources one is utter hopelessness and the other like fear but not. Can't tell were they are and they feel frozen. Anyway you got school so go now I'll look for them.". Naruto was suddenly in his apartment "What?" looking right at his clock "Ah! Damn it!".

000

"Ah! Damn it!" Ash ducked under another silo of spears _'How did he get so many defences'_ she wonder. And varies types too one had fired bat'leths of all things at her _'I need to ask him when he found Star Trek'_ Naruto supposedly never heard of a tv but there she was dodging unwieldy weapons from a show.

_'Hu, a second seal' _there it was not as complicated as the one that lock her away but unknown to her. Closing her eyes for a second to steady herself she began to study the seal when she realise something. Closing her eyes once more she smiled _'interesting'_.

000

"_Hey otouto!"_ Naruto look around wildly "what the?" _"shush, I found a side effect of the modify seal think of something to say to me" 'Like this?'_ _"Bingo and I can look through your eyes when I close mine" 'so I can talk to you any time of day oneechan?' "Correct and I found one of the sources by the way does star trek mean anything to you" 'No' "Ok see ya"_

Naruto focus back on the lesson about the founding of Konohagakure, he had only start a week ago and had been annoy by the lack of cool stuff but Ash drilled into his head **"A house without stable foundation is doomed to collapsed, learn the basics or you will regretted it" **Naruto vow not to neglect the basics after that stare that made him want to curl up in a little ball beside she was old... older then him and knew what works.

That being said it didn't change the fact that the lessons were boring and a eight years old has not got the longest attention span. _Tick tick _yes it was going to be a long day.

000

_'No soul but has feeling what could it be?' _Ash stared at the seal, it being a simple holding seal, wondering what it was holding. **Holy echo** said it lack a soul but her negdar(©) said otherwise. Ash knew one way to find out so summoning her sword she open the seal.

* * *

yeah short but it a good place to stop the chapter.

Misc info hymn vs jujitsu: Hymns are chants that use nature chakra for effect the upshot is the user will not get tired using them but being silence will stop use through a skilled user can cast silent in which case one would need to paralyze the jaw also they need an exact chant so making up new hymn is hard. Jujitsu use the user chakra so it can be cast(?) wordless and sealless as long as the user has the end goal in mind with one needing to stop the user chakra to stop the user casting(?) but there the running out of chakra problem however the jujitsu does not need to be exact meaning new jujitsu can be created relative easy.

**HYMN**

**Holy echo**: detect nearby souls, chakra clones including kage count as soulless. Range is usually 1 mile.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the maker

Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Misfile's characters belong to Chris Hazelton.

This story was witten by scapheap a.k.a. Me

Questions time!

Imsabbel: in this story Ash has been female for 4 years at least (change happen at 16 her last memory was at 20). In Misfile he start getting comfortable in her skin after 4? months so by now she like whatever. Genderless fox demon? Read on. Grammer? I am dyslexia so tell me where I gone wrong. Stupid car races? Yeah no chance of that *go to rewrite wave arc *

"You ready?" human level speech.

_'I'm a idiot.'_ human/animal thought.

"**Yes little one." **demon/angel level speech

**'The fourth hokage what a joke.' **demon thought.

**Rasengan/God Killing Spear** jujitsu/hymn

_boom. _Sound effect.

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet the maker.

_'The seal held older Naruto?' _Ash brain tried to make sense of the scene before her. There on his knees was a blond hair guy wearing a white long-coat with a flames design at it base, a headband similar to the one she saw on Naruto's teacher, a flak jacket and sandels.

The man jumped to his feet and took two steps before pausing "Something off" he said out loud. "Who are you?" Ash asked "Oh I'm Minato Namikaze the Fourth ho... ka... ga" the now identify Minato trailed off when he made eyes contact with Ash _'Blue like Naruto' _she mused as she lean out the way of a kunai flung at her bringing her sword up to block the suddenly irate Minato.

"Ash Upton!" spat Minato, Ash pushed him off "We met?" she inquiry _'odd kunai the prongs look useless not long enough to stab when swung and not forward pointing so it can't add to a thrust'_. "I was the one sealed you away Kyuubi, I don't know how you got free but I'm going to put you away again!" Minato shouted dashing forward crossing blades again. _'I'm Kyuubi? Well that one question answered as well as how I got here now just the when, where and why.'_ One of the prongs kunai flew over her head _'That was a bad shot wait where did he go?'_. Her instincts scream danger as she roll right avoiding Minato downward stab _'I hate teleporters'_ Ash ranted in her mind, so many angels she fought that could teleport making the whole fight a game of cat and mice. Add to the fact that most of them were so below her skill that they would only last 10 seconds if they didn't zip around the place led to a hair line trigger for her.

_Thunk _Ash threw her sword at Minato feet **"That power feared by all come to me ****God Killing Spear****"**. Minato slam into a wall when the sword exploded but before he could fall to the ground a kick knock him away then a fist punch him into the ground and then someone started stomping on him saying word between stomps "God. Damn. Freaking. Teleporter. Hate. Them. All. They. Can. All. Go. To. Hell!" the stomping stop but not the ranting "Do not pass go do not collect $200 what the hell am I talking about?" _'Word for word, the sword was new but it is Kyuubi or was it Ash?' _Minato mused (guess what my favourite word is.) as Ash stab her untouched sword (_'How?' _Minato wonder)into the ground and used it as a seat "Now that you can't try and hurt me lets talk".

"Talk? I thought you as kill first ask questions if any survive sort of gal Ash." Minato counter staring at the celling "Maybe I was but I'm missing a large part of my memory" Minato turned his head to Ash "How large?" "Large enough that my last memory before Naruto popping in my cell was when I was 20... and human" Minato twitched at Naruto's name but his jaw drop at the human comment "You mean that legend was true!?".

Ash raised an eyebrow "Legend?" Minato gave an embarrass grin "O yeah amnesia, first background do you know how the nine Bijuu were supposedly made?" Ash shook her head "Ok there was a big old demon called the ten tailed beast who went around killing and stuff when a guy called the sage of the six paths came and sealed the demon away and everything was great until the guy got to the end of his life. Since releasing the most powerful demon of the time as it was would of be bad he split it into nine demons, Ichibi of the sand, Nibi of the fire, Sambi of the coral, Youbi of the lava, Gobi of the rush, Rokubi of the acid, Nanabi of the pants wetting." Ash raised an eyebrow again "That what it called anyway Hachbi of the ink and Kyuubi a.k.a. you of the twister. However there another story where there only six beasts about three fallen heroes. Three heroes became evil and became demons, tried to take over the world, Heaven stepped in, beat the heroes then rewrote reality to say the three heroes were alway three of the beasts making the number nine and made almost everyone forget the truth. However the story missing a lot like which of the beasts are the heroes and why they were heroes in the first place."

Ash frowned before putting a hand on Minato chest **"Warrior broken heals your wounds and stand once more ****Second Wind****"** there were popping sounds as Minato bones snap back into place "Ow" he said getting to his feet. He notice Ash walking away "Hey wait"

000

"And you say you never had any training?" Minato asked looking at the modify seal "I mean this is well above someone with 2 years self study, also how powerful is Naruto." "Not very he only eight after all why?" Ash asked the clone of the fourth hokage "Well the seal only let an amount equal to Naruto's level out and you did beat me easily" "You're not very strong" "what? But I'm the hokage how could I not be strong?" "Your martial art..." "Tajutsu" "Your tajutsu is lacking" Minato spun round "How do you figurer that Oh mighty Kyuubi?" sarcasm thick in his voice "Any defensive moves?" "Well no never needed them." "Because you so fast no one can match you until me" Minato pointed at her "You, fast? You barely move during the fight" "You the one zipping about but you never broke my guard no matter how fast you went. I touch you" "that was a touch?" "you were then to busy rolling around in pain to counter-attack." "I was rolling?" "Yes it was rather pathetic looking what your ninjutsu like?" "Hiraishin, the teleport..." Ash's hand twitch "jutsu, summoning jutsu..." "not counting." "Why?"

Ash crossed her arms "you're the one that bad at fighting not your summons" "seals..." "Not a fighting skill" Minato rolls his eyes "and the rasengan" "Show me" Minato form a glowing sphere in his hand. Ash watch it "strong point damage high start up cost low running cost" Ash's darted to Minato's face who was focusing on the sphere _slap _"Sphere fall apart if user is distracted." "you bitch" "Vixen, you're a glass cannon" Minato stop rubbing his cheek "what?" "You cut through the enemy like hot butter one hit and you are doomed."

"Anyway time to go back to your seal" "why?" "You're running low on chakra and we need a backup if I go evil again so go." "Ah shit" Minato took off run.

000

Ash using her fox body as a seat ponder _'Nanabi of the pants wetting, three heroes, could it be?'_ . Ash stood up, the feeling of grim purpose had vanish leaving only the owner of the hopelessness to be found _'so you're here too Missi the pants wetter'_ she smiled _'She probable be pissed that she still can't escape that title'_ the sounds of splashing drew nearer _'And now to break the bad news'_ .

* * *

Another chapter! A fight scene! Finally hit my words goal!

Ash rant? In the bible angels are zipping all over the place faster then a guy with wings (or just wings with one poor chap is depicted as) should be able without teleporting and in my experience teleporters are bad fighters with goddamn bats like traits so after fighting 50 or so guys (or gals) Ash would be a little pissed with them. Ash beating Minato? One it a mental clone of the guy so he weaker than normal, two Minato fought fox form who is strong but unskilled but Ash's human form is weak (but not that weak) but skilled, Ash listen to Naruto go on and on about the guy and so knew he was fast but the Hiraishin took her off guard however instinct earned from teleporting angels fights saved her. Three **Killing God Spear** has a larger blast radius then an exploding tag which took Minato off guard. The Minato rant? Minato seem to me a poor fighter, without the Hiraishin he would be dead as a doorknob a little after making chunin just my opinion you can tell me your views on it.

**HYMN**

**Killing God Spear**: Make the user's weapon explode after a few seconds, the weapon start glowing brighter and brighter as the countdown reaches zero, if the weapon is of angelic or demoniac make the weapon will not be damage by the explosion.

**Second Wind**: Heals the target by rearranging the broken or misplace parts, the more the target is hurt the longer it will take, the hymn can not regrow missing parts including blood.

**Jujutsu**

**Hiraishin**: User can teleport to any Hiraishin seals that coded for them for a tiny chakra cost, the seals also grant a minor awareness around the seal for the user mostly chakra signals.

**Rasengen**: See Ash's musings, also incomplete.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	5. Chapter 5: Conspiracy

Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Misfile's characters belong to Chris Hazelton.

This story was witten by scapheap a.k.a. Me

"You ready?" human level speech.

_'I'm a idiot.'_ human/animal thought.

"**Yes little one." **demon/angel level speech

**'The fourth hokage what a joke.' **demon thought.

**Rasengan/God Killing Spear** jujitsu/hymn

_boom. _Sound effect.

* * *

Misfile Bijuu

chapter 5: Conspiracy.

**Since there nothing plot important I'll skip another 4 years ages Ash think she 26 Naruto is 12. Naruto know of Minato location. Neither Ash or Naruto know Minato is Naruto's father. Naruto and Minato have not met.**

000

"Damn it where did he go!" shouted a boar mask wearing man looking in a dumpster. His cat mask wearing partner dope slapped him "Where do you think?" pointing at a ladder. "Oh." Boar rubbed his head "Um lets go" climbing up the ladder.

A few seconds later an orange clad lad walk out from behind the dumpster _'That worked!?' "It did!? Anyway we're about to get caught." 'What?' _"Hello Naruto." came the unwelcome voice of Iruka.

000

_'How does he catch me so easily' _Naruto wonder standing in front of the class tied up in rope. _"He the hokage." 'He not the hokage, the old man is not a puppet that Iruka put here. Beside why is he a teacher?' "Simple teachers are the reason for most of the things you learned and thus become a important figure to you, the hokage sit in a office and most people never meet him and thus a background figure not to mention a huge target if someone foolish enough to try and attack him. It common sense this way."_

Iruka's voice cut off the conspiracy theorist "Well since Naruto thought it was a good idea to delay the start of class with his art project" he said looking at the Hokage monument "we're going to have a henge test." Iruka's smile would of looked more in place on Anko's face as the class groaned as one.

Sakure's henge was spot on like always and Sasuke's henge was met with more cheers then necessary. Naruto moved on to the spot "Naruto henge into me." Naruto moved his hand together. Ash rolls her eyes _"Such a low leveled technique will not beat the true hokage." _**Sexy no jutsu** _poof _Naruto was replace with a older girl version of himself san clothes. Iruka and most of the boys suddenly exploded into red cloud(Sasuke was one of them oddly enough). Several girls also converted.

_Poof once more_ Naruto laughed "Fear the power of my **Sexy no jutsu**" _"Your powerful jutsu didn't __take the true hokage down." 'what?' _Naruto looked to see Iruka glaring at him completely fine apart from some tissues up his nose "Don't invent stupid skills!" _"Philistine!"_ Ash muttered idly noting Naruto's girl form used her breast size _"Skills that result in naked women are never stupid."_

000

Naruto rubbed another mark off the giant head grumbling. Iruka was watching him _'When did he learn wall walking?'_ he thought with a raised eyebrow. Indeed Naruto was at 90 degrees, catching the silent question Naruto said "The ANBUs do it all the time, I made a mimicry of it. It too wasteful to be of use to most, but with my reserves I get away with it." Iruka tap his chin "I see." He made a mental note to double check Naruto's record, a dead last that could copy a more or less learned instinct should be higher in the ranking. "Anyway the soon you finished cleaning the soon you can go home."

Ash facepalmed, Naruto pause "It not like I have anyone at home." Iruka grimaced _'Really smooth there Iruka, why don't you mock his fashion sense while you at it.'_ Iruka thought how to salvage "When you finished, how about you and I get some ramen?" Iruka knew he said the right thing when Naruto gave a bright smile.

000

_'No matter how many times I see it, it still creepy.'_ Iruka and Ash thought in unknowing unison, watching Naruto inhaling his ramen. "Why did you do that?" Iruka asked "The vandalizing." he clarified.

"Because is was a test." Naruto had stopped eating to answer. "A test?" "I managed to paint the whole the hokage monument in my trademark clothes." Naruto tugged on his jumpsuit. Iruka circled and underlined his earlier mental note "Now you mention it... I don't know if I should be happy because this wasn't a random act or worried the ANBU seem to be incompetent."

The rest of that evening pass in small talk.

000

Naruto sat on a swing, depressed. He had failed the ninja test by three points through Ash was certain he had score better on the written test then what the results said.

"Hey isn't that-" "We can't talk about that." "Well I for one am glad he didn't pass." "Yes image if that de-" At this point the second woman stomped on first woman foot while the third just shook her head at the display.

"Hey Naruto sorry about the test." came the voice of Mizuki Kuromizu, silver haired man with green eyes wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, who was approaching the swing. Ash growled, Mizuki reminded her of that Sheldon guy.

"It ok, better luck next time." Naruto replied. "Naruto, there is a way for you to pass this year." "Really, how?" Mizuki voice dropped "Well it like this..."

* * *

Nothing to say other welcome to 2013.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


End file.
